Safe
by Unraveling Angel
Summary: All he was trying to do was keep you safe but he only killed you instead.
1. Chapter 1

**Safe**

_All he was trying to do was keep you safe but he only killed you instead._

**After watching the summer finale last night, I just had to write something about it. I think the problem with my other story is so much has happened on the show since I last added to it that now it's so overwhelming trying to get back on track. Anyway, I'm starting another one-shot, maybe a little more, to get out the Haleb ideas from newer episodes. I do not own rights to Pretty Little Liars.**

You and the other girls hadn't heard back from Caleb or even Emily. The three of you realized you had gone to the wrong building and that Caleb must have found Emily. You followed the GPS to the other lighthouse.

Visions of Caleb laying things out on your bed flashed through your head. Surely he was ok though. He had to be ok. You just kept telling yourself he was ok.

You knew something was wrong when the ambulance sped past you with sirens blaring. You felt it in the pit of your stomach.

"You don't think that's for Emily do you?" Aria choked out as Spencer pressed the acceleration harder.

You hadn't thought that it might be Emily that was hurt, not that you didn't love her and weren't worried about her. Something just told you it wasn't her this time.

Unfortunately it seemed the car you were in was following the ambulance. When they stopped so did you. There was yellow caution tape keeping you from the scene of the crime. Blue lights, red lights. It was all so bright and loud but you were so numb to what was going on around you. You just scanned the area for the two faces you needed to see.

You found one of them being talked to by the police. Thank God Emily was ok. She was standing there so she had to be...wait...that's blood...no...please. Don't let that be blood on her hands. You looked to the other police officers, hoping to see the other person you needed to hold. Only Paige.

A gurney appears out of nowhere and you hold your breath. The body is covered by a sheet. There is no immediate sense of urgency. Whoever is under that blanket is dead.

Oh God...Caleb. And the next thing you know, the only thing keeping you off the ground is the weight of someone's body supporting you and hugging you. Emily is there with her arms around you, rambling about how sorry she is.

You had known something was up when you came back into your room and saw his jerky movement trying to hide what he was packing. You should've been stricter about how you felt about that. You should have told him "no". You should've made him take the ammo out of the gun and you should've checked his bag before you left.

You should've done something-anything-to make sure that gun stayed in the drawer but you pushed it to the back of your mind and now you're paying for it.

You're hyperventilating and the world is spinning and the lights are bright. Everything is moving a million miles a second but painfully slow at the same time. The noises around you fade into white noise and you can't hear a thing. You're entirely focused on getting a glimpse at the dead body, even just a lock of hair to prove it's him-or better yet, not him.

Then another gurney comes rushing past and into the ambulance. This time there is a desperate urgency with each movement the EMTs make.

The face you needed to see is pale and the chest you were sleeping on just a few hours ago is covered in blood. His shirt hangs around him, obviously cut off his limp body.

You scream. You cry. Fight your weight out of the support system holding you up and try to get under the police tape but you're stopped before you can go anywhere. You aren't related so you can't rush to him and get in the ambulance to hold his hand and push his hair back.

The girls drag you to the car and follow the ambulance.

You aren't going too fast so he must not be dying. But no you jinxed yourself because at that second the sirens are on and the ambulance is speeding so much you can't keep up.

You lose consciousness in the back seat of Spencer's car.

How can you ever continue on if he dies, especially like this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Safe**

_All he was trying to do was keep you safe but he only killed you instead._

**As per your requests, I have added a second chapter. Again, if you want more just ask and you might get it if I can think of what to write. So enjoy the update!**

The next thing you know, you are sitting in a chair in the emergency room waiting area. Well you aren't exactly sitting; it's more of a leaning on whoever is on your right because you don't have enough energy to sit on your own. Without their support you would probably be nothing more than a puddle on the floor.

Someone is talking to you but you aren't sure who. You only know that the voice is being quiet and whoever it is talking is concerned for you. A cup of coffee is stuck in your face and you look up to see Aria looking down at you with such a wide range of emotions playing through her facial expressions.

You take the cup and stare into the dark liquid. You lean harder on Emily (you realized that she must've joined you after talking to the police). It seems she needs you leaning on her as much (if not more than) you need her to lean on.

Spencer and Aria share a look they don't know you noticed. They're concerned about you and start to express their reasons in hushed tones they don't know you can hear.

"We should go home and get some sleep. We've been here for hours. She's exhausted and she's going to make herself sick. Staying here isn't going to do any good anyway. They won't tell us anything," Spencer sighs and Aria nods her head in agreement.

"I'm not leaving," you managed to croak. You realize how raw your throat is from sobbing hysterically.

Spencer and Aria look at you then back at each other, sighing in defeat. They know better than to think you'll actually leave just because they think it's what's best for you.

"I'll stay with her," Emily sounds off from beside you. Her voice doesn't sound too easy right now either.

"I'll get a bag for Emily if you'll get one for Hanna," Spencer says to Aria reluctantly. You can see the frustration on her face. You know she's going to Emily's so she can check on Toby. You would want to check on Caleb if Toby had just gotten himself shot by being involved with Spencer. And the tears start flowing again because you addressed what you had been fighting to keep deep down inside. Caleb was shot because he loved you and was a part of your life.

They come back to you to tell you the plan like you didn't just hear them making it. They're faces are trying to fake sadness but instead seem only to be pitying you.

You push away from Emily's shoulder and stand, pausing only a moment to let your muscles adjust to the change.

"Where are you going?" Emily asks you, worry creasing into her features.

"The bathroom. I think I can handle that myself," you reply quickly before making your way to the desk where a mousy looking girl is sitting.

"Bathroom?" you ask her and she points you down the hall without looking up from the computer screen.

You catch yourself looking into the mirror with blank eyes. Even forcing yourself to focus them doesn't change how empty they look. The hot water rushing from the faucet would probably burn your hands but you can't feel anything.

You switch the water to cold hoping the freezing water can shock you back into reality. No use.

You work your way back through the maze towards the waiting room while you debate if you should make a break for it and find Caleb. He has to be around here somewhere. How hard could it be to find him? You've gotten good at maneuvering through unknown territory without notice.

Except this time someone does notice you and it's the last person you want to see right now.

"Hanna? What are you doing back here?"

He and his stupid British accent can go to hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Safe**

_All he was trying to do was keep you safe but he only killed you instead._

**Again, requests have inspired me to write a third chapter (that and plot bunnies for it that won't leave me alone). As before, if you want more just ask and you might get it if I can think of what to write. So enjoy the update!**

**Also, the first fan-fic I ever posted on this website was for another ABC Family show a few years ago called Greek. The storyline for the beginning of that also featured a main character whose love interest was in a near fatal accident. This might start to get too similar to that so this story may get totally dropped if I feel I'm just reusing the same ideas. If you want me to remake that storyline with a Pretty Little Liars twist I will so long as you realize that the story has been written before.**

He's giving you that look that he always gives you. That look that says "I'm a super hot older guy (but not so much older it's creepy) now listen to my accent and let me woe you". It might have worked a little before. Maybe he convinced you that it was ok to be with him and that he was a good guy. And maybe you kissed him. And maybe it could have gone farther and almost did. But that was back when you and Caleb were fighting. But Caleb just took a bullet for you. Literally.

You are happy with Caleb. You don't need the drama of Wren in your life. You have enough to deal with-like the fact that your boyfriend just got shot because he cares about you and wants to keep you safe from A. But Caleb can't keep you safe now...he couldn't keep you safe in the first place.

"Hanna what are you doing back here?" he asks you again.

"I got lost on my way back to the waiting room," you answer briefly. You turn to leave but he grabs your arm. You snap back to face him with a death stare. How dare he even touch you after what he tried before!

"Who's hurt this time?" he asks and his hand goes from your lower arm up to your shoulder. He's trying way too hard and coming off as pathetic. But he still wants you so badly that he will make a fool of himself.

"You remember my boyfriend, Caleb," you spit viciously, putting heavy emphasis on the word 'boyfriend'.

"Is that the boy they brought in on life-support from a gunshot wound to the chest?" he asks and your eyes widen in horror. You sink to the ground, the pull of the Earth becoming too strong for your weak body, as tears flood your eyes. You shake your head as if you can shake off what he has just told you.

"I guess you didn't know about his condition," he says faking remorse as he tries his hand at comforting you. That's his plan? Make you think your boyfriend is dying so you'll go running to him? How dare he!

"Of course I didn't you dick! They won't fucking tell me anything and you know that! You are a horrible person!" you shriek in-between fits of hysterical sobs.

"Hanna. I'm sorry. I really thought you knew," he offers an empty apology and tries to pull you to your feet and into his arms.

"No! Let go of me!" you cry and pull away as he tries to run his fingers through your hair and down your back.

You break free from his grasp and run back down the hall to the waiting room. You see Emily still waiting for you and collapse into her arms.

"Caleb is on life support. They won't let me see him and he's probably going to die. I won't even get the chance to say goodbye," you break down and hyperventilate.

"Hanna...I'm...I don't know what to say...I'm so sorry," she whispers into your ear as she rubs your back gently.

You continue to cry on her shoulder until her shirt is damp from tears and stained with makeup.

You've cried yourself hoarse and you're on the verge of sleep in that uncomfortable chair (but you don't care anymore...you're so _so_ tired) when Aria and Spencer walk back in.

They rush to your side, knowing something drastic must have happened when they were gone. They overwhelm you with their questions begging for answers. You shake your head and gasp for breath in response. You can't repeat it. Saying it the first time nearly killed you, surely saying it again would just stab that knife deeper into your chest.

Emily lifts your arms from around her neck and places you on Aria. She signals to Spencer and they go off to a corner so Emily can repeat the words that hurt you more than you thought any word ever could.

"Life support?" Spencer asks, shocked, and loud enough you can hear. The worst three syllables you've ever heard.

Emily nods her head and Aria (she must've heard it too) pulls you in tighter as if she can pull you so close you aren't a part of the real world anymore. She can only do so much to block out the pain. She muffles the sound of the hospital waiting room and the blinding artificial light. She can't however block out the ringing in your ears of the ambulance sirens or Wren's poisonous words.


End file.
